Asylum Escapee
by Blaze563
Summary: What happens when Blaze. An wanted convict and escapee from Underliers insane asylum races into Ponyville


**Well. Heres that pony Fanfiction I said I'd make. Hope you like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope everypony likes it.**

Chapter 1, Worst Day Ever:  
October 30th 1994. A young filly was going through the worst day of her possible short life as she was kicked hard across her mothers small cottage. The filly huddled up against the wall, on the floor and stared up at the dark figure that stood on the other side of the room, slowly walking towards her. She watched eyes filled with fierce hatred, sadness and horror as the dark shillouette came into veiw. The ponies glowing yellow eyes staring darkly at the filly, currently cowering against the wall. It was pitch black outside, a storm was screaming outside and the power in there cottage had gone out. Rain hit the windows like bullets against bulletproof glass. The thunder clapped loudly and suddenly, making the filly jump slightly. Lightning struck, lighting the room enough so the filly could see her murderer. The pony that stood before her was a demon as she thought. The pony was not a pony at all, she had a dark brown coat, long luxurious mane and tail, white like freshly fallen snow. The pony had wings held tightly against her body that matched her coat. The filly was mortified as she saw the pegasus's cutie mark. It was a skull and cross bones, splashed with the fillies blood, blood also coated the pegasus's mane, tail and body. The filly whimpered as the thunder pounded and the filly stared up at her mothers cold eyes. "M-mother? H-how could you do this? Why are you doing it? I'm your own daughter!" the filly said quietly, it escalating into a shriek, voice struggling to stay strong and steady. The Pegasus who was supposedly her mother merely stepped closer as the filly started to struggle to stand. The filly had an assortment of deep gashes, cuts and wounds covering her body. Her right, back leg was demolished, yet she managed to barely stand. Her possibilities of living were 1 to 1,000,000. Sadly her savior was no where to be found. The cottage was so close to the Everfree forest that no one would have ever thought to check on the mother and child. The storm, now roaring, outside was so bad that any creature that stepped out of their cozy home would be brutally bombarded by the storm with all it's force. Her one and only savior was dead. Her father's skull was crushed by her mothers hooves. She threw him to the floor and reared up then came down on his skull. He was murdered by her mother for trying to protect the child. The filly spread her small black wings that matched her coat and glanced at a window on the other side of the room. She flapped her wings and pain shot through her body. She ignored it and hovered past her mother before her tail was grabbed and she was thrown against the wall again. The mother let her own flesh and blood fall at her feet The filly laid in a bloody heap, unconscious. The mother trotted to her closet where she pulled out a hooded black cloak and draped it over herself. She trotted to the door and opened it slightly. She poked her head out and struggled to look around against the wind and keep the door open. She looked around and smirked as she saw no one outside. She pulled her head back inside and walked over to the filly. She snatched the filly up and the filly swung into the wall. She trotted back to the door, kicked it open with her strong back legs, turned and galloped out. She fought against the storm as she raced to the forest to dispose of the corpse. The door swung wide open but was then shut by the wind. She galloped through the forest, dodging trees, branches and leaping over logs and fallen trees. Once she arrived at the desired destination she dropped the foal and galloped away, leaving "it" to die . The foal was blown into a tree and was blown against the tree. The mother arrived at the cottage and rushed inside. She shut the door and went upstairs to sleep. She went to her bed and slept through the storm.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Feedback is appreciated. I'll update as much as I can. Bye everypony. **


End file.
